


Han Solo'd

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the alley without the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Solo'd

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/86750126967/han-solod)

They were in the alley that they’d first met, back when the twins were chasing Isaac. The mood was sufficiently different though, and it was a different type of adrenalin that took Braeden’s breath away. Standing in the middle of the dark alley, with her jeans caught at her knees and her panties pushed down there, she felt decadent and dirty. Her hands cupped Isaac’s soft curly hair, and she moaned as his tongue stabbed deeper.

Isaac leaned back on his heals, rubbing her vulva with his thumbs, “I thought about this alley for weeks after we met.” His thumbs dipped into her pussy teasingly before going back to massage outside of it, rubbing up and over her sensitized clit a few times.

“I imagined you riding me on the motorcycle,” he added, leaning forward to place light kisses on her labia.

Braeden let out a strangled chuckle, “That would definitely tip it over.”

“Hush it with the realism, it’s my fantasy,” he playfully chided, nipping her inner thigh.

“Uh huh, do we go to the building tops after that, and fuck as the sun rises?” Braeden teased, her hips rocking forwards.

“You’re pretty snarky for someone getting eaten out in an alley,” Isaac said, pushing two long fingers into her.

“Maybe I’ve become immune to your public ki-” her voice cut off, as he sucked down strongly against her clit and curled his fingers up.

Her eyes fluttered down to see Isaac completely centered on her pussy, and her hips jumped, pressing further against his face. It hadn’t taken Isaac long to learn what she liked, and she was doomed after that. The wolf was almost scientific in his lovemaking, recalling each and every reaction to various stimuli and stacking the deck against her. When she tried to get off as quickly as possible, it would take her around eleven minutes. Isaac could do it in four now, and he was immensely proud of that fact. And she couldn’t deny that the idea of him knowing her pleasure better than her herself was a turn on.

A car drove by, quickly enough that they probably didn’t see them, but it was a sharp reminder that they weren’t in their bedroom. Isaac grinned against her pussy, having smelt her adrenalin jump, and moved his fingers faster, coaxing her to orgasm.

Her orgasm was a sharp contrast to their surroundings- fluid and encompassing, gently rocking her body through higher pleasures. She pulled Isaac up, kissing his wet face, and grinning at his utter delight.

“Three minutes and fifty-four seconds,” he said they broke away for air.

Braeden laughed, and pulled up her panties and jeans, “Very nice babe, happy anniversary.”

He kissed her again, deeper and slower, and it would have been romantic in the moonlight if not for the dingy alley. Now that the immediate need to get off was gone, her nose was picking up on scents again, and they were going to have one long shower once they got home.

“I love you,” he said with golden eyes, and Braeden smiled, “I know.”


End file.
